


Twenty Years Later

by cookiesandturntables



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I love fluff, M/M, Oneshot, also references to spooky mormon helldream which is my JAM by the way, and mcpriceley, so bonus right, writing multichap is too much for me, yaaaaay, you better believe this is a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesandturntables/pseuds/cookiesandturntables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No!"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"C'mon Kevin it's been over twenty years!"</p><p> </p><p>It's time for Kevin to face his fears, twenty years later. With Connor by his side, he's ready to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Years Later

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"C'mon Kevin it's been over twenty years!"

Connor McKinley ran his hands through his hair and looked over at his boyfriend.

"Kevin Joseph Price, you are twenty five years old, now get a grip!"

Kevin whimpered and clung to Connor's shirt.

"But I don't want to..." He whined. "It's scary."

"Kev, honey," Connor turned around and wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist. He kissed his cheek and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Take me home?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"Not a chance, come on." Connor let go of Kevin and stood next to him staring up at the building.

Kevin looked up for a total of four whole seconds before whimpering and grabbing Connor again like a small child would to their parent.

"Kevin! Come on!" Connor groaned and prised Kevin off him. Kevin stood panicking.

"Wh-what if I go back to hell Connor?! What if Satan has cursed forever?! The whole reason I've avoided this is because I was doing what Heavenly Father wanted! What if-"

Connor slipped his hand into Kevin's and intertwined their fingers, using it to pull Kevin into a kiss.

"Shh..." He whispered. "You'll be fine, okay? I'm right here." Connor held up their interlocked hands and smiled. "You can do this."

Kevin whimpered and walked into the small donut shop. He was, to be honest, amazed that the place was still here. It had been around when he was younger, and his parents had always bought their donuts here. That was, until Kevin was five.

Connor squeezed Kevin's hand. "Connor..." Kevin whispered. "I don't like it here..."

Connor sighed and kissed Kevin's cheek. "Hey, you're doing great." He dragged Kevin up to the man at the till.

"Hi, can we get two maple glazed donuts please?" He asked sweetly.

"One! Just one donut!" Kevin protested. "I don't want one!"

"Sorry could we keep that to two?" Connor said, wrapping his arm around Kevin's waist to calm him down.

The cashier smiled apologetically at Kevin, who pouted and made a grab for Connor's face. Connor just moved to two of them to the side to wait for the donuts.

He pulled Kevin to his feet.

"Okay, now don't freak out." Connor said softly, placing his hands on Kevin's shoulders.

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

"Good." Connor smiled and kissed the tip of Kevin's nose, who sighed happily at the kiss and opened his eyes.

A member of staff from behind the desk handed them a paper bag.

"Here you go Sir!" She smiled happily and winked before bounding away.

Kevin growled and possessively wrapped his arms around Connor.

"Kevin sweetie are you alright?" Connor asked in Kevin's tight grip.

"This place is trying to steal you away from me too!" He whispered in Connor's ear. "Let's go."

Connor rolled his eyes and had just enough time to pay and grab the goods before Kevin dragged him out of the store and back to their car.

Kevin pulled into the parking lot. "Why do we even still live in this tiny apartment..." He said.

"It's a nice apartment." Connor pointed out.

They couple walked up to their floor and Connor opened the door for Kevin.

"Ladies first." He smirked.

"I hate you." Kevin deadpanned and walked through the door, pulling Connor with him.

Connor shut the door and grinned at Kevin, wordlessly holding up the paper bag.

Kevin took one look at it and dashed towards their bedroom.

"No! I refuse!" He shouted.

"Aw come on Kev!" Connor called out, following him. "You got this far!"

Kevin jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"No." Was his muffled reply.

Connor sighed and burrowed under the covers. He pounced on Kevin and pinned him down.

"For me?" He asked sweetly, leaning down to kiss Kevin. "Please?" He begged with wide eyes.

Kevin bit his lip. "But Connor! What if I have another helldream?" He whined.

"You won't, you haven't done anything wrong." Connor replied. "Please?" He asked again.

Kevin hesitated for a moment.

"Fine." He groaned. "But get off." He shoved Connor off and the smaller man fell off the bed in a heap of blankets.

Kevin stood up and picked up the bundle of half-Connor-half-blankets and chuckled. "You look adorable all bundled up like that."

Connor giggled and kissed Kevin's cheek. "Thanks, now put me down."

Kevin lowered Connor onto the bed and then pulled the sheets out from around him.

"Let me just make the bed-"

"You're procrastinating."

"I know."

Connor sighed and grabbed Kevin's hand, taking him over to their small kitchen.

He got out two plates and handed one to Kevin. Kevin looked at Connor and sighed. "You better know how much I do for you, McKinley." He remarked.

"You've been my boyfriend for five years, it's to be expected of you." Connor replied crisply, putting the donut on Kevin's plate.

Kevin whimpered. Connor cut it in half for him. "See? Manageable bits." He said. "Or did you want bite sized snacks on cocktail sticks?" He teased.

"No, I'll take it as it is thanks." Kevin retaliated and took the plate into the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting for Connor.

Connor binned the bag and sat down next to Kevin.

"Ready?" He asked.

Kevin shook his head.

Sighing, Connor asked "What can I do to make this easier for you? I tried everything."

Kevin thought for a moment and then smirked. "Spaghetti." He said, grinning widely.

"Kevin, honey spaghetti and donuts don't go well together." Connor pointed out in aggravation.

"No, I meant like the spaghetti scene, from lady and the tramp." Kevin's smile grew even more. "Which you have seen... Right..?"

"I know which scene you mean." Connor rolled his eyes. "Now how does that tie in to eating donuts?"

"Like this." Kevin said, taking one half of his donut and placing one end in Connor's mouth. He put his lips around the other end. "See?" He simpered.

"Kevin this isn't going to work." Connor remarked.

"Yes it is, if you want me to eat the sin in my mouth right now, that is, otherwise I guess I'll just have to not eat it..." He said.

"Fine," Said Connor, taking a bite, and struggling not to let the rest fall. He managed it and looked at Kevin, who did the same.

"Thank you," Kevin smirked and started to make his way up the donut.

Eventually, after five minutes of struggle, they both met in the middle and finished swallowing before kissing eachother.

"Your lips are all sugary." Kevin whispered.

"So are yours, I wonder why." Connor said and kissed Kevin to prevent him making any more comments.

Eventually, both of them pulled away, breathing heavily.

"You know what?" Kevin asked with a grin.

"What?" Connor returned the smile.

"I really missed these."

"Just come here we have three more halves to go."


End file.
